Pokemon Journeys: #1 The Awakening
by RaceTrack
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo are Trying to find a home, Team Rocket trys to steal Pikachu, will they get away with it? read and find out Chapters 1-14.


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Pokemon or its characters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pokemon Journeys: #1: The Awakening  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ash: Look! Misty: What? Brock: What Ash? Ash: I thought I saw something. Misty: Ash I think you have been over worked Ash: Maybe, but I just thought I saw a rare pokemon, and I think I saw one before when I started my pokemon journey. Brock: Well Ash i believe you. Misty: Yeah I do to.  
  
chapter 1 Opens with Ash,Misty,and Brock on their way towrads the Green forest 11/22/01   
  
Chapter 1 : Ash has a Fit  
  
  
Ash: Misty I know what saw back there! Misty: I told you I believe you. Brock: Ok you two stop fighting. Ash: She started it!! Misty: Well I told I belive you!!! Ash: Ok Misty. Brock: You two do fight alot, I think you care for each other. Ash: Me care for her! Misty: No way he is to stupid. Ash: Misty take that back now or i'll! Misty: Or you will do what? Brock: STOP it you two right now! Ash: She started it! Brock: im stoping it! Misty: I'll stop ok Brock. Brock: Good Misty, and you Ash stop. Ash: Ok I will! Brock: You two just try to get along ok? Misty: Ok Brock Ash: Ok Misty: Brock im hungry. Ash: Yeah I am to! Brock: Ok we can stop and i'll cook us up something. Ash: Im starving! Misty: Ash you are all ways starving! Brock: Lets see what we have here.. ahh yes ok we are going to have tomato soup. Misty: That sounds good. Ash: Sounds good Brock. Brock: Well im good at cooking up soups you know. Misty: We know Brock.  
  
Team Rocket:  
note: Jessie,James,and Mewoth are on a island and they have no clue how or why they are there.  
Jessie: How are we going to get out of here? James: I don't know Jessie, what to you think Mewoth? Mewoth: You guys are so dumb, Jessie you have a cell phone. Jessie: Your right Mewoth I do. James: Call the Boss. Mewoth: Yeah so we can get off this island. Jessie: Ok (Phone rings) Giovonni: Yes , this better be good. Jessie: Boss we are traped here on a island. Giovonni: What! Why are you on a island? Jessie: I don't have a clue. Giovonni: You dumb nuts! Get back here! Jessie: We can't boss. Giovonni: And why not? Jessie: We can't swim back to land, thats why we called you, to recue us. Giovonni: You two are so stupid. Jessie:... Giovonni: If I didnt need you two you would be fired two years ago! Ok stay there you two and I will send a heiacopter there. Jessie: Thankyou so much. Giovonni: Now I have work to do . bye. (Phone hangs up ) Jessie: The boss is going to send a helicopter to save us. James: Yeah!! Mewoth: Good we will be able to get off this crappy island.  
  
  
Ash and Co.:  
note: Ash and co are rest waiting for there food  
  
Ash: Hurry up on the food Brock! Brock: Ok its done! Ash: Thank God I was going to die from lack of food. Misty: Ha Ash you could go a month with out food. Ash: MiSTY!!!! Brock: Lets not start this again. Misty: Your right iam hungry lets eat! Ash: Pikachu here you go. Pikachu: pikaa.   
  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 opens with Mew and Mewtwo, flying in the sky  
note: Mew is talking in pokemon, but I have translated it to english. note: The clones that where with Mew and Mewtwo near happened.  
  
Chapter 2 :Team Rockets new plan  
  
  
Mew: Mewtwo the air up here is good. Mewtwo: Yes it is Mew. Mew: So where are we going? Mewtwo: ...... Mew we will know when we get there.   
Mew: Ok Mewtwo. Mewtwo: I know we have been flying for a long while , but we   
have to keep on till we find the one place. Mew: I hope we find it soon, I am gettting tired. Mewtwo: As am I Mew, if we don't find a good place by night fall we will land and rest. Mew: Yeah that would be nice.  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
Note: This takes place at Team Rocket hq  
  
Giovonni: Can you ever do one thing right? Jessie: We're really sorry , we have no idea how we got there. James: Yeah boss , we had no idea. Giovonni: Are you twos memory that bad? James: I don't think it is. Mewoth: My memory is good as anybodys. Jessie: Whatever Mewoth. Giovonni: You two get get of here before I get mad. Mewoth: We better get outa here, I don't like to see the boss MAD. James/Jessie: Lets go.(Jessie,James,and Mewoth leave Giovonni's office) Jessie: The boss is mad at us. James: But Jessie he is always mad at us. Mewoth: Yeah you guys and you know why? James:... Jessie:... Mewoth: What will I do with you two? Jessie: Just tell us mewoth. Mewoth: Ok. Its cause we never bring him any rare pokemon, he wants that Pikachu, that them brats have. James: But we always lose to them. Jessie: Yeah mewoth we have tried about over a 100 times to steal it. Mewoth: That Pikachu isn't the only rare pokemon out there. James: What do you mean Mewoth? Mewoth: There are hundreds of rare pokemon out there you just have to know where to look. Jessie: Mewoth thats the problem , we don't know where to look. James: Mewoth your a pokemon where do pokemon hide or live? Mewoth: I don't know im not a rare pokemon. Jessie: What ever happened to that Mew? James: I don't know Jessie. Mewoth: And that Mewtwo? Jessie: The boss would be happy if we got one of them. Mewoth: Better yet both. James: But we don't know where they are. Mewoth: Hmmm. Jessie: Your right. Mewoth: We will find them. All: Yeah.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
note: Ash and co. are walking in the green frorest on there way to palet.  
Chapter 3: Team Rockets Chance for Glory  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
Ash: How long have we been walking? Misty: We must have been walking for hours. Brock: For hours the sun is begaining to set. Ash: Maybe we should stop and make camp? Misty: Your right ash. Pikachu: Pika pi. Brock: Yeah, and i'll cook supper. Misty: What are we having Brock? Brock: Potato Soup. Ash: That sounds good. Misty: Yeah I can't wait.  
  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:  
note: Mew and Mewtwo are flying  
Mew: Mewtwo it is night are we going to land? Mewtwo: Yes Mew, I see an island ahead. Mew: Yes I see, heh. Mewtwo: Mew, don't play around. Do you think pokemon or humans live there? Mew: I don't know, but if there are other pokemon or humans on the island we will have to stay far from them. Mewtwo: Yes Mew and now lets go see. Mew: What are you doing Mewtwo? Mewtwo: Im landing. Mew: Yes I see That Mewtwo , but don't you think thats a little to fast? Mewtwo: It's is ok Mew I have did this before. Mew: We're here. Mewtwo: I don't see any humans ,or pokemon. Mew: yes I think we are in luck. Mew: We will sleep in those trees.Mewtwo: Yes thats a good idea. Mew: Thankyou Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Your welcome.  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
note: Team Rocket are watching Ash and Co. in the distance  
James: The brats are camping out. Jessie: Ha ha yes it will be a good time to steal their pokemon. Mewoth: Yeah and the boss will be pleased if we got pikachu for him. James: I thought we were after the Mew and Mewtwo? Jessie: We are, but Pikachu and the other pokemon would be a bouns, and if the boss saw that we had Pikachu, Mew, and Mewtwo, he would probley give us a big raise and bonus, with a promotion. Mewoth: Yeah and I will be top cat again, away ya go Persain. Jessie: Yes but we must first have a plan. All: yeah.  
  
Ash and Co:  
note: Ash and Co. at there campsite  
Ash: Im going to starve! Misty: I think the food is almost done. Brock: Yes here it is. Ash: That soup sure is good. Misty: Yeah Brock how ya cook so good. Brock: After you cook everyday for years you kind of learn a few things about it. Ash: Yeah and I think Pikachu likes your soup to. Pikachu: Pikachu pi pii  
Misty: I think i'll get to bed ok. Ash: Ok. Jessie: Prepare for trouble. James: And make that double. Jessie: To protect to world from devastation. James: To unite all  
  
peoples within are nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend are reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie. James: James. Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. James: Surender now or prepare to fight. Mewoth: Mewoth thats right. Ash/Misty/Brock: Its Team Rocket! Jessie: Yes it is. Now give us all your pokemon. Mewoth: And that Pikachu! James: Hand it over now! Ash: I will never give you Pikachu! Pikachu: PiKA! Misty: Don't you three ever give up? Jessie: Ok then, GO Arbok! Arbok: Arboo James: Weezing go! Weezing: Weez.... Ash: Pikachu use your thunder bolt atack! Pikachu: PiKA, Pi. James: Smoke screen now! Jessie: Tackle atack now! Ash: Now Pikachu! Pikachu: PiKA CHU!!! Jame/Jessie: Dodge the atack! Misty: Pikachu missed! Brock: Misty I see that. Jessie: Ha ha , now Arbok, use posion sting! Arbok: Arbok. Ash: Pikachu dodge the atack! Pikachu: Pika Pi!! James: YA Arbok hit Pikachu!, go Weezing , sludge that Pikachu! Weezing: Wessi  
Ash: Thunder! now Pikachu. Pikachu: Pi KA CHU! Brock: Yeah it hit Weezing and Arbok! Ash: Yeah. James: Noo. Mewoth: Its not over yet! James: What Mewoth? Mewoth: Iam yalls pokemon. Now tell me what to do! Jessie: He's right James. James: Yeah. Jessie. Misty: Whats going on? Brock: I don't know. Jessie: Ok Mewoth, use sratch. Mewoth:MEE woth! Ash: Huh? Pikachu: Pika pi!  
Misty: Pikachu is knocked out. James: Good job Mewoth! Mewoth: It was nutin. Jessie: Pokeball go! Ash: No not the pokeball! Jessie: Ha ha h a yes you brats lose!! James: And we have Pikachu! Ash: Pikachu!! Mewoth: The boss is going to like this alot! Jessie: Looks like Team Rocket wins! James: Weezing Smoke screen! Brock: Maybe it is to weak to.. Weezing: Weezing! Misty: I can't see! Ash: Awww  
  
Jessie: Bye you twarps! Mewoth: Thats right! Ash: Where are they? Brock: I don't know I can't see anything. Ash: Pidgeotto I chose you! Pidgeotto: PidGi!! Ash: Pidgeotto use gust to clear the smoke! Pidgeotto: Pidg! Ash: I can see now. Misty: Yeah thats better. Brock: But what about Pikachu? Ash: I have got to save him! Misty: You can't you don't know where they are. Brock: Pikachu will be ok , we have got to get some rest. We can go after Team Rocket in the morning. Ash: Ok  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Two Travellers.  
note: Chapter 4 opens with Mew and Mewtwo wakeing up. time 5am. and still dark. 11/23/01  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:  
  
  
Mew: Mewtwo its time to get up. Mewtwo:........ Mew: Mewtwo its 5am and we need to get up, please get up. Mewtwo: Yes Mew I hear you I will bre up in a few minutes. Mew: Ok, he he Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Im awake now mew. Mew: I have found some berrys for us to eat. Mewtwo: Ok Mew. Mew: I think they are Bluepoke-berrys. Mewtwo: Yes, I think they are good, Mew and thankyou for getting them for us. Mew: Your welcome. Mewtwo: How long do you think we should stay here? Mew: I don't know, but, it looks fun here.. this island looks deserted. Mewtwo: Yes, do you think this would be a good place to stay for a while? Mew: What do you think? Mewtwo: Well its seems peaceful. Mew: Yes it does seem like a nice place to stay. Mewtwo: I think we should stay here for a while. Mew: I believe so to.  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
note: This takes palce about 3 miles from team rocket head quarters, in the blue forest. time: 5:15 am  
  
Mewoth: Jessie , James get up! Jessie: What? James: Huh? Mewoth: You two its time to get up! James: But its still dark. Jessie: Yeah Mewoth. Mewoth: You two the sooner we get to head quarters, the better. James: Yeah we got Pikachu. Jessie: We do don't we. Mewoth: Where is Pikachu? Jessie: Right here in this pokeball. James: Ok good, whats for breakfast? Mewoth: James is that all you think about? James: No I think about lunch and dinner to. Jessie: Ok i'll make us sandwiches. James: Ok thats ok. Mewoth: Yeah.  
  
  
  
Two Travellers/Trainers:  
note: This is about a half a mile ahead of Jessie,James and Mewoth. Time: 5:25 am  
note: T1/T2 is short for trarvaler/trainer1 and 2  
T1: Where are we? T2: I don't know, where is the map? T2: I think its in the bag.  
T1: Lets see... ahh I found it. T2: I'll get the flashlight. T1: Ok here we are in the Blue forest. T2: Yeah how far from Ft. Silver? T1: About 12 miles looks like, we have a lot of Forest to go though. T2: Yeah I see that. And I hate this forest.  
T1: Yeah its really dangerous here. T2: Im hungry. T1: Ok look in the bag and there should be some cookies. T2: Ok.. yes here they are. T1: Ok, there chocolate chip. T2: Yeah chocolate chip cookies. T1: After you get down eating we need to go. T2: But im tired and still need to rest. T2: Ok we can stay long enough for your   
food to settle. Anyway we need to feed are pokemon. T2: I forgot. T1: Pidgeotto, Rapidash, Todidial, Pikachu come out! T2: Pidgeotto, Chicorita, Charmander, Mewoth come on out. Pidgeotto: Pidi. Pikachu: Pika pi. Chicorita: Chicka ci. Todidial: Todidial! Pidgeotto: Pidi. Rapidash: Pi dash. T1: Did all of yall sleep good? T2: Yeah, did you Charmander? Charmander: Char. T1: Looks like they did. T2: Yeah, and I bet they are hungry. Todidial: Todi. T1: Todidial , I have some berrys for yall. Chicorita: Chic? T2: Yeah I have some berrys for you to. Chicorita: Chici!  
  
  
End Chapter 4.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Morning After  
note: Chapter 5 starts as Ash and Co wake up in the green forest. Time 6am and sun rise is near  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
Misty: Looks like a new morning, huh? Looks like Ash and Brock are still a sleep, ohh well. But what do I do for the last for that last few minutes of darkness? And what about Pikachu? Huh, well looks like Brock is getting up. Good morning Brock. Brock: Yeah thankyou Misty. Misty: Do you think we should wake up Ash? Brock: Nah let him sleep till I get breakfast done. Misty: Ok, and what are we going to have? Brock: humm.. oh yes here are some poptarts we can warm them over the fire. Misty: Great! Brock im worried about Pikachu. Brock: Yeah so am I Misty. Misty: What if Team Rocket took him to Giovonni. Brock: I don't know Misty, I just don't know. Misty: I bet Ash is very upset at Team Rocket and very worried over Pikachu. Brock: I hope he will be ok. Brock: Are poptarts! Misty: We forgot! Brock: Well looks like mine is extra done. Misty: Mine isnt that good either. Brock: At least yours maybe edible. Misty: It don't taste to good, but im hungry i'll eat it. Brock: Well its time to wake up Ash. Misty: I'll go wake him. Brock: Ok. Misty: Ash! time to wake up! Ash: What? Misty: Get up its dawn! Ash: Oh yes im a wake now. Brock: Good. Misty: Ok Ash: Pikachu time to... Brock: No. Ash: ohh yes he's gone.  
  
Misty: Its ok Ash we will get him back! Ash: Ok , and what are we having for breakfast? Brock: Me and Misty where having poptarts but they did'nt come out to good. Misty: Brocks got Burnt to a crisp,and Mine wasnt that far for it. Brock: Here is yours set it over by the fire. Ask: Ok. Misty: And don't forget about it! Ash: Ok. Misty: Well what do we do now? Brock: We have no idea where Jessie,James,and Mewoth are. Misty: They could be miles away. Brock: Or at there base with Pikachu. Misty: There is no telling here that is. Brock: Your right. Brock: huh. Ash: Im on fire! Misty: Go Staru!, Water Gun on Ash now! Staru: Staru! Ash: Thats better! Misty: What happened? Ash: I tryed to pick up my poptart and sparks few out of the fire and I caught on fire. Misty: Ash you should be careful. Brock: Yeah Ash watch out ok. Ash: Ok. Brock: Eat that Poptart and hurry we got to get to Pallet. Ash: Maybe Professor Oak can help us out and tell officer Jenny that Pikachu was stolen. Misty: Lets go!  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
Team Rocket is walking in the forest and hear something Time 6:20 am  
  
James: Do you hear something? Jessie: What James? James: Jessie I thought I heard something? Mewoth: I think you are going nuts! James: i am not Mewoth i heard something. Jessie: Stop I thought I heard something. James: Ok. Mewoth:  
Ok..... T1: Are you Done Eating yet? T2: Almost done. T1: Well hurry up we need to get to Ft. Silver... Jessie: Yeah you was right there are some people up ahead?.... T2: I wonder when Giovonni will call us back and tell us about Team Rocket? T1: I don't know, but I hope soon cause I could use the money. T2: Yeah me to...... James: Did they say Giovonni or Team Rocket? Jessie: Yeah I think so... T1: I wonder where Team Rockets hide out is? T2: I don't know , but someone told me it was in a very sercret place. (Phone Rings) T1: The the phone I wonder who that could be? T2: Maybe its Giovonni? T1: Yeah right Giovonni call us that soon. (Phone Cont. Ringing) T2: Well get the phone. T1:ok  
T1: Hello. Giovonni: Blue , red, yellow, green, green. T1: Green, green, yellow,  
red, blue. Giovonni: Excellent!, I see you remembered the code. T1: Yes Giovonni.  
Giovonni: Call me Boss. T1: So we are hired? Giovonni: Yes come to team rocket Headquarters. T1: Boss, we don't know where Team Rocket Headquarters is. Giovonni: You will know. Its up ahead about 2 miles, look at the upside down R in the tree and right below that is a rock just lift up the rock and a trap door should open. Go down it ok. T1: Yes we will. Giovonni: And get here as soon as posible. Iam always happy to see new members of my Team. T1 :Yes and thankyou. Giovonni: Your quiet welcome young man, Giovonni out!.....Jessie: Wow , new members right up here. Mewoth: And the boss didnt sound to mad either. James: And when we bring him Pikachu,he will be so thrilled! Mewoth: I might get to be top cat again!... T1: Did you hear something? T2: I don't think so... James: Lets go meet the two people. Mewoth: Thats right. Jessie: To pretect to the world for desvestation. James: To unite all peoples within are nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie: Jessie. James: James. Jessie: Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light. James: We like to see new members. Mewoth: Mewoth thats right.T1: Your Team Rocket members? James: Yeah! Jessie: So you two are joining Team Rocket? T2: Yeah, how did you know? Mewoth: Ye heard yous talking to the boss. T1: Ok. T2: Its great meeting you three here. T1: we where fixing to leave and go to the head quarters, i thought that we might have trouble finding it ,but sence yall three are here you can come with us? James: Yeah, were are on are way back to head quarters. T1: Thats great! Jessie: Lets get going. All: Yeah.  
  
End Chaper 5  
  
Chapter 6: The Race  
note: This chapter starts when a storm is brewing near the island that mew and Mewtwo are on,and a storm is coming for the island. Time: Day  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:  
  
Mew: A Storm is coming! Mewtwo: Yes I see that mew. Mew: We need to fly away from the storm and go above it! Mewtwo: Yes. Mew: Ok lets go. Mewtwo: Its catching us. Mew: Yes, we must hurry and get higher than it. Mewtwo: I think we are high enough now. Mew: Yeah, that storm looks bad. We will have to stay up here till it passes. Mewtwo: Yes Mew I hope our island isnt destroyed.   
Mew: I don't think it could destroy a whole island. Mewtwo: I hope not Mew. Mewtwo: Its kind of boring up here. What do you want to do? Mew: ..Uh I don't know. Play a game? Mewtwo: What do you think of humans? Mew: I want to play a game. Mewtwo: I think it depends on the human. Mewtwo: Are you listening to me? Mew: Yes, yes, I guess their not all evil. Mewtwo: No they arent, but some of them are very mean and selfish. Mew: Yes I know what you mean, that human that tryed to control you, must be a mean human, I still want to play a game. Mewtwo: There is time for games later. Mew: O all right. Mewtwo: What did you think of that human Ash? Mew: He seemed strong and good hearted, probley one of the humans that are not selfish or mean. Mewtwo: Probley. Mew: What did you think of him? Mewtwo: He wasnt to bad for a human, I would say. Mew: Yeah....,looks like the storm is almost gone, we can go back to the island soon. Mewtwo: It is looking a lot better. Mew: Lets go on back to the island. Mewtwo: Yes, lets go. Mew: I have a great idea... Mewtwo: What now? Mew: Do you want to race back to the island? Mewtwo: Thats funny Mew, you would lose big time. Mew: Well lets see Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Ok Mew when I count to three we start. Mew: Prepare to lose. Mewtwo: Ok, 1, 2 ...3. Mewtwo: Looks like I got the lead Mew. Mew: You just wait im just saving for later. Mewtwo: Ok Mew but you are falling behend. Mew: I will be back up there in a few minutes. Anouncer: Mewtwo has a big lead as we are about half way back to the island. Mew: Mewtwo I will beat you back to that island. Mewtwo: Don't count on it Mew. Anouncer: Mewtwo may have this on raped up.... but wait Mew is closing fast, now Mewtwos lead is about 10 feet! Mewtwo: What? Mew: Mewtwo im catching up on you. Mewtwo: You will never make it. Mew: Yeah, Mewtwo just wait. Anouncer: Mewtwos lead is now almost nothing, Mew is now only a few feet behind him, we are three quarters back to the island! Mewtwo: I see the is- land! Mew: Yes, and the first one of us to touch ground wins. Mewtwo: Thats fair, but your time is almost up Mew. Mew: Its not over till you touch the ground. Mewtwo: Yes, Mew I know. Anouncer: We are nearing the finish of the race back to the island between Mew and Mewtwo, Mewtwo has a slight lead over Mew. Mew: Watch out, im going to win! Mewtwo: If you say so Mew. Anouncer: Mewtwo is prepareing to dive in on the landing, i"ll be hear here from now to the end of the rac... ohh Mew has caught Mewtwo they are neck and neck, they are now diving for the island. Mew: Ha I caught you! Mewtwo: Well this maybe close after all. Anouncer: Mew is in the lead he is landing fast, with the ground only feet above them, Mewtwo most hurry! Mew: Yes im going to win! Mewtwo: Not if beat you to the ground. Anouncer: Looks like Mew has this one raped up.. wait Mewtwo is looks as if he is going to teleport to the ground, at this speed it could be deadly. Mew: What? Mewtwo: Just watch Mew. Anouncer: Yes Mewtwo is going to teleport to the ground! , Mewtwo is gone.. wait he has teleported, but not on the ground but a half foot above it, Mew slams the ground for the win! Mew: Yeah! I won! your teleport failed. Mewtwo: I see that Mew. Mew: Look down. Mewtwo: Ahh only inches from the ground, that makes me mad. Mew: Ha ha, you should'nt of tryed to teleport at that speed. Mewtwo: Yes Mew you are right. Mew: Looks like the island is ok, a few trees down but thats all. Mewtwo: Yes. It could of been much worse. Mew: Im hungry after that race, i'll find some berrys. Mewtwo: ok  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Rockets On there Way.  
note: Chapter 7 begains with Ash and Co. Nearing Pallet Town. They Cont Walking in the green forest. Time: 7:45 am  
  
Ash and Co. :  
  
Ash: We have been walking for awhile. How much longer till we get there?  
Brock: Probley a hour or 2. Misty: Well atleast we are almost there. Brock: Yeah Ash, and we can tell the police what happened. Ash: I hate Team Rocket! Brock: Yeah me to Ash but we can't do anything till we get to Pallet Town. Ash: I guess your right Brock. Misty: We will get Pikachu back Ash ok. Ash:.... Brock: Yes Ash. Ash: Yeah.. Team Rocket Watch out cause i'll be back and i'll get back Pikachu! Brock: Thats the sprit Ash. Misty: Yeah Ash. Ash: Thanks guys. Misty/Brock: Your Welcome.  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
note: We are about 1/4 mile from Tean Rocket Head Quarters. Time 7:57 am  
  
  
James: Im tierd. Jessie: Yeah me to. T1: Im a little tired. T2: Yeah me to.  
Mewoth: Im not tired at all! James: Right Mewoth. T2: How far are we from the base? Jessie: Less than a 1/2 mile. T1: Good im getting tired from all this walking. James: Yeah.. ohh by the way what are yalls names? Jessie: Yes I forgot to ask. Mewoth: Thats Right. T1: Im David. T2: Yeah, and im Randy. Mewoth: You two have rare Pokemon? Randy: Well I don't know if their.. what you  
would call rare. David: Yeah. Jessie: What pokemon do you have? Randy: Well I Have a Pidgeotto, Chicorita, Mewoth,and a... Mewoth: You have a Mewoth? Randy: Yeah. David: Yes he does, but it don't talk. Randy: And a Charmander. James: What do you have David? David: I Have a Pidgeotto,Todidial, Rapidash,and a Pikachu. Jessie: You have a Pikachu? David: Yeah, is there something wrong? James: Ohh nothing its just we just got us a Pikachu, it took us over 2 years to steal it. Mewoth: Yeah, and its a special Pikachu. Jessie: Yeah David, it even beet a Raichu. Randy: Wow. David: Why did it take so long to get that Pikachu?   
Jessie: There are these dumb kids that try to mess up our plans. And well I don't want to talk about it. Mewoth: Guys were here. Randy: I don't see anything. David: I don't either. James: Look at that tree. David: Yeah, im looking. Randy: I still don't see anything. Jessie: Ok no look up half way. David: Ohh, I see its a upside down R. Mewoth: Thats right. James: Ok Let that Rock up David. David: Ok. Randy: O look a trap door opened. Jessie: Yep thats it. Mewoth: Ok now lets go down the ladder. Randy: It is really dark down here. James: Not to worry there is a light switch right here. Jessie: Yeah thats better. David: Now I can see, how far till we get to Head Quarters? James: About 100 feet, there is a door, and you have to enter the password. Mewoth: Yeah if you hit the wrong key, you will have 10 seconds to re-enter it, if not an alarm will sound and there will be 20 or more guards lookin at ya in a few seconds. David: It shouldn't be hard to remember a password. James: Yeah, but it changes once a week. Randy: For better security. David: Guess so. James: Here we are. Jessie: Randy David i'll show you two how to use the keypad. David: Ok Randy: K. Jessie: Ok the Password is from 5 to 12 numbers, letters,or sometimes both. Randy: Ohh. David: Ok keep going. Jessie: Ok the password this week is B O S S i S C O O L. David: oh Boss is cool? Jessie: Right, ok to enter the password , press "Enter Password" , you will have 12 seconds to enter it, or well I think you know what will happen. Randy: I have a good idea. Jessie: Ok after you enter the password press "Submit" David: Ok I got it. David: How about you Randy? Randy: Yeah. James: Ok David you enter it. Jessie: Remeber once you press "Enter Password" There is no going back. David: I understand. ( David Pressed "Enter Password") Computer: Enter password now you have 12 seconds. David: Ok. James: Ok good. Jessie: Looks like you got it. Randy: Yep. David: Yeah there. Computer: Welcome Back. Randy: Well atleast it welcomes you here. David: Yeah. Jessie: Lets go on in.  
  
  
Ash and Co.  
note: Ash and Co. are walking twards Pallet Town and they saw the Town, they are nearly there.  
Time: 8:30 am  
Ash: Wow look. Misty: Yeah there it is Ash Pallet Town, your Home. Ash: Yeah and I can see mom to. Brock: And get something to eat when were there. Misty: Don't forget to tell the police what happened Ash. Ash: I know im going to the station as soon as we get there. Misty: Yeah, and we will get Pikachu back! Ash: Yeah!! Misty: Look what that sign says up ahead. Sign:  
Pallet Town Ahead". Ash: Were almost there. Brock: And its about time. Ash: Look. Sign:"Pallet Town City Limit" Ash: Im Home! Brock: Yep where here. Misty: I was realy getting tierd of camping out. Ash: Me to,it will be nice to rest. Brock: Yeah im very tired. Misty: im tired to. Ash: Lets go to the pokecenter first. Brock: Ok. Misty: Yeah. Ash: Hello Nurse Joy. Joy: Hello may i help you? Ash: Yes please heal my pokemon. Joy: Ok I will heal them right away. Ash: Ok. Brock: Ohh you look very pretty Nurse Joy. Joy: ohhh. Misty: Snap out of it Brock. Brock: Ok right. Joy: Here you are, your pokemon are healed. Ash: Thankyou. Joy: Your very welcome. Ash: Im going to go to see mom , ok are you two coming? Misty: Yeah. Brock: Sure. Ash: Ok lets go.   
  
End Chapter 7  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
note: Takes place when Mew and Mewtwo are talking under a tree.Time: day  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:   
  
Mewtwo: Ahh Mew you won that race far and square didnt you. Mew: Yep. Mewtwo: Yeah nicely done, I didnt expect for you to beat me. Mew: I told you I would win. Mewtwo: I guess you did. Mew: Im going to make me something to play on. Mewtwo: Please not another windmill. Mew: Yep he he. Mewtwo: Where are you going to get the things to make it? Mew: I guess I could use the trees. Mewtwo: Ok Mew thats fine with me, just don't make to much noise. Mew: He he. Mewtwo: Im going to think for a bit, while you are gone ok? Mew: Ok. Mewtwo: Ok.  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
note: Takes place in Team Rocket head Quarters. Time 8:55 am  
  
David: Wow this palce is big. Randy: Yeah! Jessie: Yep this is it Team Rocket head quarters. James: Jessie how big did the boss say it is? Jessie: Over a mile. David: Wow. Randy: Thats big. Mewoth: Yeah, but we can chat later lets get to the boss and present him his long awaited pokemon. James: The boss will be pleased. David: Well arent we lucky first meeting our boss ,and he will be pleased. Randy: Yeah, and it couldn't of came at a better time either.  
James: Do we have to take the stairs again, im so tired. Jessie: No I think the elevater is working again. James: Good! Elevater Computer: Where to? Jessie: Giovonni's office. Elevater Computer: Please enter code. Jessie: Boss is cool. Elevater Computer: Thank You. David: There is a code to use the elevater? James: Yeah. Jessie: There are codes for other parts of the head quarters that we don't know so we can only go there if the boss tells us to, or a higher ranked rocket is with us. Randy: ahhh., what rank are yall? Jessie: Ahh well, James you tell them. James: Well you see were at the lowest possible rank, infact you two may out rank us when you get regested. David: Ohhh. Randy: Well... Mewoth: Where almost to Sandra"s office it can be good place to be, or like it has be for us for who knows how long, a not so good place to be. James: But thats not today, we have Ash's Pikachu. Mewoth: Yeah I might even be top cat again. James: Hear we are Sandra's office. Randy: Who is Sandra? Jessie: The bosses secretary. Jessie: We are here to see the boss. Sandra: Ohh you three, don't bother I will tell the boss of your failing once more, so you don't get yelled out, just leave the 2 Trainies hear. James: Wait we must see the boss its important. Sandra: Well ok but don't blame me when he starts yelling at you. Jessie: Humf. Sandra: Boss Jessie, James and Mewoth have returned, plus with 2 new requties. Giovonni: Yes send them in. Giovonni: Whats your excuse this time. Jessie: We don't have one. Giovonni: Than why did you fail? Jessie: Boss we DiD'NT fail. ( Giovonni turned his chair around at the Rocket members ) Giovonni: WHAT!? Jessie: We have not failed. Giovonni: Are you telling you have Ash's Pikachu? James/Jessie: YES BOSS WE DO! Mewoth: THATS RiGHT! Mewoth: I always wanted to say them words in front of the Boss. James: Well You got your wish Mewoth. Jessie: Do you wish to see Pikachu? Giovonni: Yes! Jessie: Pikachu Come out! Pikachu: Pi KA. Mewoth: He says its about time you let me out of there. Giovonni: My god you 3 you have done something right. James: Thanks Boss. Jessie: Yeah thank you boss. Mewoth: Yeah Boss. Randy: Ahhh. Giovonni: Ohh Yes I have forgot about you two. Im so amazed that Jessie, James and Mewoth actualy got Pikachu from Ash. David: Yes they told us all about it. Giovonni: Yes and they will get a promotion and a bonus, and get PAID for a ACTUAL misson. James: Hear that Jessie we are going to be promoted. Jessie: Yeah. Giovonni: Jessie, James, Mewoth you may leave, I have things to disscuss with.... what are yalls names? Randy: Randy. David: David. Giovonni: With David and Randy. But you will be paid , and promoted later, with as I said a bonus. James/Jessie/  
Mewoth: Yes Sir. Giovonni: Now go. ( Jessie, James, and Mewoth leave Giovonni's office) Giovonni: So you two have met Jessie, James, and Mewoth. David: Yes Boss. Randy: Yeah Boss. Giovonni: And Wha.. Pikachu: Pikachu! Giovonni: Stop, im not going to let you escape after having waiting so long. Get back here you little rat! David: I'll stop him Boss. Pika....c.u. David: Hows that boss? Randy: You put him a sleep, I thought you used all of the sleeping potion a few days ago? David: I had some more. Giovonni: Good work David, Now You and Randy take these forms and set at the table and fill them out. Randy: Ok Boss. David: Wow 5 forms? Giovonni: Yes, but don't worry most of them are short , they just asks qustions, what pokemon you have with you, and if you have some in storge. Randy: Ohh. David: i see.  
Randy: David do we fill this out? David: What? it says " Starting Rank" David: Ohh I think the boss fills that out. Boss you fill out the "Starting Rank" space don't you? Giovonni: Yes. Randy: Ok. Giovonni: By the way you may not start out as a Grunt, or in new members case, New Trainie, if you wish you would be givin   
an "Undetermined" rank for your first Mission, if you succeed you may earn promotions faster, but fail and you get demoted to a rank such as -2 or what Jessie, James, and Mewoth are going to be promoted to..... -1. David: Ok, Randy what do you think?, you think we can do good on our missions? Randy: Theres is no dout. David : Good. , Boss we pick Undertermined. Giovonni: Excellent , I knew you would, you two look like good trainers ,and will probly be good Team Rocket members. David: Thanks Boss. Randy: Im Done. Giovonni leave them there I will get them later. David: Im Done. Giovonni: Ok You two may go. But first I promote you to Undetermined rank, which is the same as New Trainie at the time being. Randy/David: Ok Boss. Giovonni: Do you have a house or place to living? David: No boss. Giovonni: Very well you can stay here, the time from joining to the end of your first mission is free, after that you will have the rent took form your pay. David/Randy: Ok boss. Giovonni: Ask Sandra for a room, ok ,you may go. Randy/ David: Ok boss.   
  
  
Jessie, James and Mewoth:  
  
James: How much do you think he will pay us? Jessie: hmmmm. Mewoth: I don't know but I hope its alot. Jessie: I think the most I ever saw a -2 rank member get was... well I never saw any other -2 rank memebers. James I know some -1 members that get $ 350 a mission. Jessie: Humm thats alot considering we only get 20 bucks a week for Danger pay. Mewoth: Its almost 11:30 and the boss should be calling on us.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
  
note: This Chapter opens as we are in pallet town, Ash is   
talking to his Delia about Pikachu. time: Day  
  
Chapter 9: Team Rockets Promotion.  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
Ash: Mom do you think Pikachu is ok? Delia: Ash you know Pikachu  
he is Strong and brave, so yes I think he will be just fine.  
Misty: Yeah Ash Officer Jenny has sent out some police in   
search for Pikachu. Ash: I hope they can find out where he is.  
Brock: Ash i think he is probley in Team Rocket HQ by now, but   
don't know where that is. Misty: Yeah your right Brock. Ash: Mom  
did you got the computer working again? Delia: Yeah I fixed it   
about an hour ago. Ash: Great. We can look on the internet for  
the latest rumor is on their hide out. Misty: Yeah lets see now.  
Ash: Ok. Brock: ok. Delia: Hope you find some info out. Good  
luck! Ash: Thanks.  
  
Randy and David:  
  
Randy: What do you think of the boss so far? David: Well he seems to be a   
ok boss. He seems to like when people do well on things. Randy: Yeah, I hope   
that we will do good for the boss so we can get more money, god im so broke  
right now. David: Tell me about it, I wonder when we will go on are first  
mission? Randy: i hope soon. David: Yeah. Randy: Im hungry. David: Ok here   
take these crackers. Randy: Ok. David: Im going to take a nap till lunch   
time. Randy: Ok   
  
Jessie,James, and Mewoth:  
  
Jessie: I can't wait tell we get to the boss, so we will get some money!  
James: Yeah, and i can go get some pizza. Mewoth: I can't believe that we  
are wanting to go see the boss. Jessie: Yeah, Mewoth we normaly want to go  
away from him. James: Heres Sandra's office. Sandra: Ahh nice to see you  
three, this boss will call you in in a min. James: Ok. Mewoth: I wonder   
whats up in there? James: i don't know Mewoth. Grunt: Awww. Jessie: huh?  
Grunt: I hope you didnt fail your mission cause the boss is not in a good  
mood. Mewoth: What? Grunt: Im outa here! Jessie: Wow, sure glad we did good.  
James: Yeah Jessie, thank god. Sandra: The Boss we see you now.   
Jessie: This is it the time we have what we waited for a long time.  
Mewoth: Yeah so lets go on in. James: Yeah. ( All three went in the door )  
Giovonni: Yes come on in. James: Hello Boss. Jessie: Hi. Giovonni: Well its  
about time you three did well, first I would like to congratulate you   
three for success with your first real mission. James/Jessie: Thank you boss.  
Mewoth: Yes thank you. Giovonni: Your welcome, now hear is your pay. First   
Danger Pay of $200, next, rank pay $0, Member pay $50. Mission Pay:$1000 and  
finally... Promotion Pay $500, ahh yes your bonus: $200. That makes almost  
$2000. Jessie: Thank you boss. James: Yes thank you. Mewoth: And what about  
me? Giovonni: Mewoth you are not replaceing my Persian, put you are on step   
closer today, for I Promote you three to the rank of -1. And your pay also  
goes up to, your danger pays goes up to $250, Memeber pay $75, Misson Pay  
$1200, if you are promoted again it will be $600 and any bonus that you may  
get would be $250. Jessie/James/Mewoth: Thank You Boss. Mewoth: When is   
the membership fee due? Giovonni: Jan. 1 and it is $200. Mewoth: Ok. Now I   
have you next mission ready for you. James: May we ask now? Giovonni: Yes,  
I will till you some of it right now, Do you three know of Mew and Mewtwo?  
Jessie: Yes Boss, we wanted to catch one for you. Giovonni: You wont find  
them here. I've heard that Mew and Mewtwo are on an island in the Blue Sea.   
James: ohh. Giovonni: Yes, and there or many islands in the Blue Sea but you  
should have no problems finding it. I have a map that has directions to the  
island. Jessie: So we are to go there , find the island that they are on,  
and capture them? Giovonni: Yes, Jessie I see that you are catching on.  
James: I don't think regular Pokeballs will do much good.  
Giovonni: Yes, thats why im have 2 master balls here , if you use one on a  
pokemon it can't escape. Jessie/James/Mewoth: Right. Giovonni: You will leave  
in the morning, for now you may go home and take the rest of the day off.  
Mewoth: thanks boss. Jessie: Yes boss. Jessie: Yeah boss. Giovonni: Yes, now  
you may go.  
  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
note: Ashs room.  
  
Ash: Misty have you found anything yet? Misty: No. Ash: Damn it!   
Misty: Ash you don't have talk like that im trying my best to find more info.  
Brock: Yeah Ash we can't do anything till we find Team Rocket Head Quarters.  
Ash: Ok, but im mad. Misty: I know you are, and I am to. But we have to keep  
calm and keep looking on here. Ash: Has the police found anything?  
Brock: Sorry Ash, they have'nt but they are trying you know. Ash: Yeah  
your right Brock I need to calm down, but im worried so much about  
Pikachu. Misty: I know Ash, but I know he's ok. Delia: Its time for lunch.  
Misty: Well lunch time already. Ash: No, don't stop searching! Misty: I have  
to eat Ash. Ash: Well ok but as soon as we are done eating we need go back  
to searching. Misty: I know Ash and I will. Ash: Ok Misty. Brock: Umm sounds  
like your mom has something good cooked up for lunch Ash. Ash: Mom whats  
for lunch? Delia: Well, we have mashed potatoes, corn, tomato soup, carrots,  
and blue berry pie for dessert. Brock: That sounds wonderful. Delia: Ohh thank  
you. Brock: Your very welcome. Delia: Ok now lets eat. Ash and Misty: Ok  
Brock: Yes. Misty: This is very good. Ash: Yes. Misty: I.. I think that I   
might be on track to a rumor. Brock: Really. Misty: Yeah this guy in a chat   
room says that he used to be a Team Rocket member, and he knows where their  
hide out is, but I have to pay him 200 dollars for him to tell me.  
Ash: What! Delia: its ok, i have the money to pay, we can use the internet to  
pay for it. Did you get his address Misty? Misty: Yes, its 200 north Red St.  
Viridin City. Delia: Ok i'll use credit card payment to pay. Ash: Ohh thank  
you so much mom. Delia: Your welcome Ash, anything to get Pikchu back.   
Misty: im finished thank you. Delia: Your welcome Misty. Delia: Hows the food  
Brock? Brock: Owww excellent. Delia: Thank You. Brock: Welcome. Ash: Misty  
you going back to look some more? Misty: Yeah. Ash: Why? Misty: That guy  
might be lieing, I better look up some more. Ash: Ok. Brock: Aww thank you  
so much, for the food it was very good. Delia: Thank you. Brock: Your welcome  
Delia: Ash, are you done with your lunch yet? Ash: Yes mom. Delia: Ok you can  
go, i'll clean the dishes later, first we need to send the money to the guy.  
Ash/Misty: Yeah. Delia: I need to see the computer so I can put my account   
nummber in. Misty: Ohh ok. Delia: Thank you., ahh there all ready.How much did  
the guy say to send? Misty: 200 dollars. Delia: Ok here. Computer Voice:  
Thank you for useing The Second National Pokemon Bank. Delia: There all sent  
Misty: I have an email. Its from the guy, he has directions to Team  
Rocket Head Quarters right here. Ash: Hmm looks to be in the Blue forest.  
Misty: Yeah kinda close to Fort Silver. Ash: Yeah lets go! Misty: Aww now?  
Ash: Yeah. Brock: Ok Ash. Ash: Bye mom. Delia: Bye, stay safe. Ash: Ok mom  
bye. Delia: Bye.  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
note: Chapter 10 takes place on Blue Island, Mew is making her windmill.  
note; She is thinking and talk to her self-mostly.  
Time: After Noon  
  
Chapter 10: Smooth Times  
  
Mew:  
  
Mew: La la la. Hmm I hope it will be as good as my other windmills?, Ahh  
that wind I hate it, I bet when my windmill is done the wind wont even  
blow. I wonder what Mewtwo is doing while im working on this? I bet he  
thinks its a waste of time, but I don't care, I like to play on windmills,and  
he should respect me for it. I don't tell him anything about what he likes to  
do. Hmm what does he do anyway? Seems like he lets to sleep, I do most of  
the searching for food while he stays there. I think he needs to help find  
food and things like I do. He wants me to be like him and im not so he  
should'nt try to make me like him. Almost done I'll bring it back to the  
camp area, and finish it there. But Mewtwo will probley will think its  
bothering him. But It wont be, I'll just play on my windmill.  
  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:  
note: Takes place back at the campsite. Mewtwo sees Mew flying with the  
windmill, also Mew now is talking out load.  
  
Mewtwo: Mew has beem gone a while I wonder where she is? Well there she is  
now. Ohh and her windmill. Well I hope she is happy now, hopefully it will  
be a quiet windmill... Oh Mew there you are you were gone awhile. Mew: Yes  
I worked hard on this windmill, I hope that it will be my best yet.  
Mewtwo: Is it done? Mew: Not yet but almost, I probley have another hour or  
so of work till its finished. Mewtwo: Ok, well i'll let you continue your  
work. Im going to go for a walk. Mew: Ok, and get some berrys out while you  
are walking ok. Mewtwo: Ok i'll be back before sundown. Mew: Ok.  
  
David and Randy:  
note: Takes place at Team Rocket head quarters., in Their room. Time: 3:30pm  
  
  
Randy: It has been a long time since David went to sleep, He missed lunch  
I wonder if I should wake him up? I don't want him to miss dinner to. David  
do you want to get up its 3:30? David: What? Randy: Its 3:30 you slept   
through lunch. David: Its 3:30? Randy: Yes, are you tired? David: Well  
not now, I guess I was. Randy: Are you hungry? I sure im. David: Yes. When  
is Dinner? Randy: The boss only gives lunch free. We will have to go to a  
store or get something out of the vending machines. David: Can we go right  
now? Randy: I'll ask. David: How? Randy: Just press a button to talk to one  
of the people thats one there. David: Ohh so like a intercom system?   
Randy: Yeah. David: Who do you think we should call and ask? Randy: Hmm.  
I don't think the boss would want to be disturbed. David: How about that   
Sandra person? Randy: Thats a good idea. I'll try right now. Computer Voice:  
Sorry but Sandra is out right now, is this a important matter with me or the  
boss? If so press 1. If not please call again later, beep. Randy: Well now  
what? David: I don't know. ( Door buzzer sounds ) Randy: I wonder who that   
could be? Jessie: Hey its Jessie, James, and Mewoth here. Can we come in?  
David: Sure come on in. Randy: Hey Jessie, James, and Mewoth, did yall get  
yalls promotion? James: Yeah Randy, and we liked it alot. Randy: Thats good.  
Now what rank are yall? James: Were up to -1 now, now were just below grunt  
rank. Mewoth: Yeah and if we keep on doing good I might be top cat again.  
David: Im glad that you guys got your promotion. Randy: If you don't mind   
when is your next mission? Jessie: Tommorow. David: Im sure you will do  
well on it. Mewoth: Whens you guys first mission? Randy: We don't know the  
boss has'nt told us yet. James: Ohh, is it going to be today or tonight?  
David: I don't know. Why do you ask? Jessie: Well we were going to ask yall  
to come out with us to get pizza for all of us. Randy: Thanks we would be   
happy to, only we don't know when our first mission will be? Intercom: Beep  
Beep, you have a message from Giovonni Boss of Team Rocket, Press 2 to hear  
your message. David: Ohh maybe this is it. Randy: Well David Press 2.   
David: Ok. Giovonni: David and Randy, Your first mission will be at 7pm   
tonight. Report to my Office at 6:45pm for mission details. Giovonni out.  
David: Well we got to be at back here by 6:45. What time is   
it? Jessie: 3:55pm. James: I think that we can be back by then, don't you   
think so Jessie? Jessie: Yeah James, we probley wont be gone over 2 hours.  
James: Do yall want to come? David/Randy: Sure. Jessie: Good lets go.  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Bubble Time.  
  
note: Here we see Ash and Co. They are on their way to Team Rocket  
head quarters. Distance from Blue Forest 20 miles, from TR head Quarters  
32 miles. Time 4pm  
  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
  
Ash: I wish we were already there. Misty: Well we wont be geting there   
today. Ash: What! Brock: Were over 30 miles from their base. Ash: I hate  
Team Rocket so bad. If they did something to Pikachu, I'll.. Brock: We know  
you hare Team Rocket Ash you told us a million times. Misty: At least we are  
on our way there. Brock: Yeah Ash each step you take is one step closer to  
Pikachu. Ash: Your right Brock. Quiet everyone, i think I hear something.  
Misty: It could be Team Rocket. Brock: Sounds more like a wild Pokemon to me.  
Misty: You think s... Ash: Quiet. Brock/Misty: Ok. Ash: It sounds like its   
giggling. Lets go see. Misty: Ok. Brock: All I see is a Windmill.  
Ash: Something looks familiar about this. Misty: I know what you mean.  
Brock: I heard it again. Misty: Yeah I think its around that Windmill.  
Ash: Hmm lets move closer to the windmill. Brock/Misty: Ok. Misty: Ohh my   
look up there Ash its a MEW! Brock: Ohh my! Ash: A Mew? I thought there   
was only one of those. Brock: Well Ash It looks like you thought wrong.  
Mew: Mew. Ash: I wonder what the PokeDex has on it. PokeDex: Mew. This very  
rare pokemon , is very powerful. It likes to play almost in a childish  
manner. It is said there is only 1 of its kind. Ash: Hmm, then why is there   
one here? Misty: Maybe this is the 1 from New Island? Brock: I don't think so  
Misty. Misty: Ok Brock. Ash: Hmm. Misty: Look Ash its's coming over here  
Ash: Do you think I should try to catch it? Brock: Well what ever you want  
to... Mew: Hello do you want to play? Ash: It can talk! Misty: O it's so  
cute. Brock: Well answer it. Ash: Ahh ok. Hello im Ash from Pallet Town, and  
this is Misty and Brock. Brock: Hi. Misty: Hello little Mew. Mew: Hello, do  
you want to play? Ash: Well we got to go to Team Rockets Base, But If you   
want us to play, we will won't we guys. Misty: Ohh sure. Brock: Yeah.   
Mew: Ohh thank you so much I wanted someone to play with. Ash: Ok. Mew: Come  
over here to the windmill. Misty: Ohh ok. Ash: Hmm lets go guys. Brock: Lead  
the way. Mew: Ok were here. I like to float on the windmill and jump on the  
wooden things going by. How about you? Ash: Well we.. Misty: We love to   
set on the wooden things spining around. Ash: What?? Misty: Im trying  
something. Brock/Ash: Ok. Mew: I like that the most of all. Misty: Yeah.  
Mew: Im going to jump on the wooden spinners, you want to come with me?   
Misty: Well... Mew: If you need help i'll fly you up there. Ash: Well we h..  
Misty: Ok. Brock: Do you think thats wise Misty? Misty: Trust me. Ash: Ok.  
Mew: Are you ready? Misty: Yeah. Mew: Ok here we go. Brock: Its atacking   
her! Misty: No its ok this is just a way to get me up hear. Ash: Hmm a   
bubble. Sounds interesting. Brock: Yeah Ash it is strange. Ash: She's  
bouncing off the windmill in the bubble. Brock: Looks like fun. Misty: Ash,  
Brock. You Got to come up here. Ash: Why? Misty: This is fun.  
Ash: Does'nt that hurt when you hit the windmill? Misty: No, its fun, and  
also tickles. Mew: Do you want to come up? Ash: Well I guess. How about you  
Brock? Brock: I think I'll just watch. Ash: Well ok. Mew: Ok here we go.  
Ash: Huh? That tickles. Mew: He he. Misty: I told you. Ash: Yeah Misty you  
did. I didnt know how..m..much fun this is. Misty: Your welcome. Brock: Yall  
having fun up there? Ash: Yeah Brock, to bad you arent here to. Misty: Brock  
we are having so much fun up here with Mew. Why did don't you want to come  
up? Brock: Im afraid of heights. Misty: Its ok here. Brock: Don't you think  
that we should be going? Misty: Ash, what do you think? Ash: Well maybe we  
should be going. Misty: Mew we have to go and rescue my friends pokemon.  
Mew: But we are so much fun. Ash: I am having fun, but I have to rescue  
my Pikachu from Team Rocket. Mew: Ok. But will you come back and play  
with me again? Misty: Sure Mew. I had fun here. Ash: Me to Mew. Mew: Ok   
I'll float you to the ground. Ash: Thank You. Mew: Your Welcome. Don't  
forgot to come and play with me. Misty/Ash: We won't. Brock: Goodbye.  
Ash: Bye Mew. Misty: Bye. Mew: Bye. Misty: Wow I had fun in the bubble  
Ash: It was weird in there though. Brock: Well I don't like to be put in   
bubbles. Misty: Ahh so you have beem in one before? Brock: No. Ash: Then  
how do you know you don't like being in one? Brock: Well I just don't think  
I would want to be in one. Misty: Ok Brock what ever you say.  
  
  
Mewtwo:  
note: Mewtwo is thinking to himself. Walking back to camp. Time: 4:40 pm  
  
  
Mewtwo: Im I a pokemon or a clone from human thinking? Hmm well I was made  
from a pokemon. But does that mean im a pokemon? I guess so. But there was  
more added to me from those humans. Still I wonder. I wonder what Mew is   
doing right now probley having fun with her windmill, I still don't see  
what she see's in those things. Well I guess if she likes those things I  
shouldn't say anything let her do what she wants to I guess.  
  
note: Mew is just finishing her windmill.  
  
  
Mew: Im almost done. There all done. I just hope that the wind starts   
blowing. There we go it looks like a good windmill now its time to jump   
on it and feel the wind at my back. This is fun, though I wish there was   
more wind, than it would be better. O well this will have to do.  
Mewtwo: As I thought there she is playing on her windmill. I hope she's   
having fun. Mew: Theres Mewtwo I wonder what he thinks of my windmill?  
Hey Mewtwo. Back so soon? Mewtwo: Yeah well I thought i should get back.  
Mew: Ohh. And what do you think of my windmill? Mewtwo: Well Mew it looks  
like a nice windmill. Are you having fun? Mew: Yeah. Mewtwo: Well im happy  
that your having fun. Mew: Thank you. Mewtwo: Your welcome. And I got some  
apples and berrys. Mew: Ok i'll be done in a second. Mewtwo: Ok im going to  
just sit here and eat. Mew: Ok. Mewtwo: It wont be long till dark.   
Mew: Yeah. Ok im done for today. Im hungry anyway. Mewtwo: These apples are  
good. Mew: I bet. Mewtwo: Here take this one. Mew: Ok. Umm there good.  
But I guess when you eat berrys my a while anything different tastes good.  
Mewtwo: Mew do you ever think,.. will find my true meaning? Mew: Thats   
something only you can find out. Mewtwo: Yeah, but why. Was I ment to live  
hear on this island with you? Mew: I don't know. But I do hope you do find  
your true meaning someday. Mewtwo: Yeah I hope so.  
  
  
End Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Party Time, Or not.  
note: Opens, at Pizza Palace at Ft.Silver. Randy, James, Jessie, David, and  
Mewoth are having pizza. Time: 5:35pm  
  
  
Team Rocket:  
  
James: Jess, do you want that slice of pizza? Jessie: Keep you dirty hands   
of my pizza! James: But, Jessie im still hungry. Jessie: James you can't  
be hungry, you ate 6 slices. James: I still hungry. ( As this goes on  
Mewoth, David, and Randy are siting at a table near by watching the Soap  
Oprea like argument.) Randy: Hmm I think they like each other.  
Mewoth: Yeah, they do dis all the time. David: Im beting on James to win   
this one. Randy: Nah I think that Jessie will put James to shame.   
Mewoth: You guys I think that this is just their way of saying they care   
for each other. Randy: Well Mewoth you have know them for a while so you   
know what their like. David: Do they always do this? Mewoth: Yeah, most the   
time, I hear it every day........ James: But Jessie. Jessie: I don't want  
to blow all this dough on Pizza. James: Some of that money is mine to.  
Jessie: Your right but, we don't have the time to eat it here. If you want  
to spend some of your money on pizza , I guess you can. James: I will.  
Jessie: Fine. Just walk up and order another pizza. Its your money not mine.  
James: I need one medium Pepperoni pizza. Store Worker: Ok, that will be  
$10.05 please. James: Hear. Store Worker: Thankyou. James: Ha ha Jessie I   
got another pizza. Jessie: I don't care James. James: You will when you get  
hungry.! Jessie: James stop acting like a baby. James: Im not a baby.  
Jessie: What ever James, we got to go. James: Ok. Jessie: David Randy were  
ready to go. David: Ok. Randy: Ok. James: Where's Mewoth? David:...  
Randy: He was just here. David: Ohh great we got to go! Jessie: Ok all of   
yall go to the car. I'll find that cat. James/David/Randy: Ok. Randy: But  
hurry, we got to get back. Jessie: Ok i'll find him....... Mewoth: Yeah I   
won. Computer: Thank you for playing. Here is your prize. Mewoth: Oh boy  
yarn ball.... Jessie: Mewoth! What are you doing? Mewoth: Busted.   
Jessie: We got to go. Mewoth: Ok ok. Jessie: Now! Mewoth: Ok im coming.  
(In the car) David: What time is it? James: Its 6:15. Randy: Shit! We got to  
go. David: That dumb Mewoth. James: Its always like him... David: There they  
are. Randy: Thank god. Jessie: Get in there Mewoth. Mewoth: Ok you don't   
have to push me in the door! David: Lets go! Jessie: Ok. Randy: Look out  
for that car! Jessie: I perfectly know how to drive. James: Right Jessie.   
Mewoth: Don't kill us. Jessie: Shut up. Its your fault that im having to   
break the speed limit. Mewoth: Well you don't have to go 65 in a 45 zone.   
Jessie: I know what im doing. David: Awww. James: You almost hit that car!  
Jessie: I was'nt ever close to that car. Mewoth: You were kinda close Jessie.  
Jessie: Didn't I tell you to shut up! Randy: What time is it? James: 6:30.  
Mewoth: Will never make it! Jessie: Ohh yell! ( Randy, James, David, and   
Mewoth watch the seedometer moves past 65, 67, 70, 72.) Mewoth: My god Jessie  
slow down! Randy: Watch out for that dear! David: That was close.  
Randy: Whats wrong with James? Mewoth: Looks like he is scared to death.  
David: James! James:... Mewoth: James are you ok? James: U..m..   
Jessie: Now look what you did to James. He's scared to death. James:....im  
im ok. David: Nice to see your with us James. Jessie: Were almost there.  
What time is it James? James: ...uh 6:38.  
  
  
  
Giovonni's Office:  
  
Giovonni: Have Randy and David returned? Grunt: No sir. Givonni: Hmmm they  
have 6 mins. You my go. Grunt: Yes Boss.  
  
Team Rocket:  
  
Randy: Were here! David: Come on. Jessie James do you know a short cut to   
the Bosses office. Jessie: No! David: If were late im blaming Mewoth!  
Randy: Pardon me, coming though. Randy: Lets take the stairs! David: Ok.  
Randy: I wonder what time it is? Computer: 6:43PM. Randy: O great.  
Grunt: Hey! watch were your going! David: Theres Sandra's Office ahead.   
Randy: Computer time. Computer: 6:44PM. David: Ok heres Sandra's Office.  
Sandra: Hey slow down! David: Don't hHave the time. Computer: 6:45PM.  
Giovonni: Looks like... David: Were here Boss. Giovonni: Whats wrong with  
you? David: We had to run all the way cause of that dumb Mewoth of Jessie  
and James. Giovonni: Ok, well your here. And on time but just barely.   
Ok you my sit and rest, that Mewoth has allways caused trouble. Randy: Ok  
David: Ok. Giovonni: Ok here is your first mission. I have reason to belive  
that Ash and his friends are coming here to get Pikachu from me, I won't   
let that happen. I waited to long for that rat. I want you do go stop him.  
Use what ever forse is necessary. Randy: Ok. David: Ok Boss. Giovonni: My  
report says that he is about 26 miles from here. They will be camping out   
that will be your chance to get them. Use one of Team Rockets Ballons.  
What motto do you want to use? David: Motto? Giovonni: Yes, When you show up  
we use a catchy motto for an entrance. Randy: Ohh like Jessie and James.  
David: Prepare for double or something. Giovonni: Yes. Do you want your own  
motto? David: Can we use Jessie and James's. Randy: Yeah, Boss we do want  
our own motto, but we can't think of a good one. Giovonni: You may use theirs  
until you think of one. Randy: Thank you Boss. Giovonni: Now go. David: Ok.  
Giovonii: No hang on. David/Randy: Yes Boss. Giovonni: No, I have a better   
idea. Randy: Yes Boss. Giovonni: Bring them to me. alive.   
Randy/David: Right Boss. Giovonni: Now, you may go.  
  
  
Mew and Mewtwo:  
note: Mew and Mewtwo are looking at the stars. Time: Night  
  
Mew: Mewtwo isn't the stars lovely? Mewtwo: Yes Mew. Mew: I bet there  
are millions of stars up there. Mewtwo: Yeah. Mew: And its so peaceful  
out here. Mewtwo: Atleast we have that. Mew: Is there something wrong  
Mewtwo? Mewtwo: No, its just im thinking. Mew: Ohh well do you want to talk  
about it? Mewtwo: I guess I can say a few words. Mew: I bet it would help  
you,he he. Mewtwo: Well I been thinking about what to do with my life.  
Mew: Well do you fill right here? Mewtwo: I really don't know. Mew: Well  
Mewtwo if you dont fill right here you can allways go. Mewtwo: I know that.  
But where would I go? Mew: Now thats a good qustion. Mewtwo: Here I don't  
have to worry about humans or other pokemon. Mew: You're right there.   
Mewtwo: And I have you to talk to. Mew: I do like having you around, so I   
can talk to you to. Mewtwo: Even it I did leave you would have your willmill  
here to keep you company. Mew: I do like my windmill, But its not living.  
Nor can I talk to it, or it talk back to me. Mewtwo: You do have a point   
there. Mewtwo: Well im going to get some sleep. Mewtwo: Yeah me to. Mew: If  
you need to talk to me some more, don't be afraid to ask. Mewtwo: Ok Mew.  
Mew: Good Night Mewtwo. Mewtwo: Nite.  
  
End Chapter 12  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Mission  
note: Chapter 13 starts as we see Ash and Co. Their camping out in the   
green forrest waiting for dinner. Time: 9:30PM  
  
  
Misty: Brock, were is the food? Brock: It's cooking. Ash: What is it anyway?  
Brock: Potato soup. Misty: Ok, well its better than nothing. Ash: Misty you  
know you like potato soup. Misty: I never said I did'nt. Ash: Well the way  
you said that. It sounded like you did'nt like potato soup. Misty: Ohh well  
im sorry Brock. I know you try your best with food. Brock: Its all right   
Misty. Misty: There I apologies. Ash: Ok Misty.  
  
  
Team Rocket ( Randy and David ):  
  
Mean while Randy and David are looking for Ash and Co. So far with no  
success.  
  
Randy: I wonder were they are? David: I wonder if that inferred, heat   
detecting telescope that the Boss let us use is working? David: Try it on  
me. Randy: Ok its working. David: I hope we find them soon. Randy: Yeah so   
we can make the Boss really happy. David: Yeah. Randy: Wait I think I see   
them. David: What? Randy: Ash and his friends. David: Yeah and I see a fire.  
Randy: Good, now its time to but our plan into action.  
  
  
  
Ash and Co.:  
  
Ash: Brock is the soup done yet? Brock: Almost. Misty: Why did'nt you just use  
the canned kind? Brock: Well, Misty I don't like the canned kind.  
Misty: Well atleast we would be done eating by now. Ash: Well im just   
hungry. Brock: Ok its done. Misty: Good finaly. Ash: I think its good  
Brock. Misty: Brock im sorry about earlier its really good soup.  
Brock: Thank You. Ash: Misty how far from are we from Team Rocket hq?  
Misty: About 19 miles. Ash: Yes , Pikachu your as good as mine again.  
Brock: But Ash it will be dangerous. Ash: I don't care I will get Pikachu  
back! Misty: We will both be here to help you Ash. Ash: Thanks.  
Brock: Your Welcome. Well im done eating. Ash: This soup is really good.  
Brock: Thank you. Ash: Your Welcome. Brock: Im going to go to bed, see you  
guys in the morning. Ash: Ok, night Brock. Misty: Good night Brock.   
Brock: Nite you two. Misty: Ash well Im done here. Misty: Im not washing it!  
Ash: Well than i'll just set it over here. Brock can wash it in the morning.  
Misty: All right. Ash: Misty do you really think that Pikachu is ok?  
Misty: You know Ash, there is no telling what Giovonni will do to him.  
Ash: Yeah, I got to get to him as fast as I can. Misty: We are going as  
fast as we can Ash. Ash: But, I don't think that is good enough. I never   
been this long with out Pikachu. And I really hate having to think about what   
they might do to him. Misty: Ash, I do know that they won't kill him, they  
wanted Pikachu from you for a long time. Ash: Your right I bet he is  
sleeping right now. Misty: Probley. Ash: Well Im going to go to sleep.  
I'll see you in the morning. Misty: Good night Ash. Ash: Good Night and  
don't stay up to late. Misty: I won't. Ash: Ok night. Misty: Nite.  
Misty: Hmm I wonder if I should tell Ash that I really like him? I just  
don't know. I wonder how he would take it? Well I could start of slow and  
with hints. Or I might just say I like him in his face. But how would he  
react?.... David: Shh be quiet. David: Ok now! ( Randy fires a tranquilliser  
at Misty.) Misty: ahhh. Randy: Good. David: How about Ash and his friend?  
Randy: Give them a shot. Randy: Good. David: Yes are first mission a   
success! Randy: Ok now lets go back to the Boss. David: Yeah.  
  
  
Team Rocket ( Jessie, James, and Mewoth.): Time: 10:30PM  
note: Takes place At Jessie and James apartment, They are talking about  
next mission.  
  
James: Jessie, I wonder how Randy and David are doing? Jessie: Probley  
better that we did on our first mission. Mewoth: Yeah, It was a total  
failure. Thats because.. Jessie: Please Mewoth. Mewoth: Ok. James: But  
what about our mission tommorow I wonder if it will be a easy mission?  
Mewoth: Well the Boss said it will be dangerous. James: Oh my.  
Jessie: But James if we do good the Boss would really be happy with us.  
James: And we would get more money. Mewoth: Yeah thats right. James: But  
A Mew and A Mewtwo might be to much for us. Jessie: No James we have master  
balls remember? James: But still.. Mewoth: Anyway you guys im going to bed  
their is no telling when the Boss will call. James: Your right Mewoth. Im  
going to sleep to. Jessie: How about you? Jessie: Yeah im going to sleep  
in a few. James: Ok good night Jessie. Jessie: Night. ( James and Mewoth are  
sleep now ) Jessie: I wonder if James likes me? I wonder what will happen   
tomorow? I wonder if I should tell him? Hmm well there will be time for that  
later, now I need to go to sleep.  
  
  
Team Rocket ( David and Randy ):  
note: David and Randy are in the balloon on there way back about 3 miles  
from base. Time:12:30am  
  
  
Randy: Im tired. David: Me to. David: How far are we from hq? Randy: About  
three miles. David: I don't know if I can make it there or not. Randy: You  
hang in there about 20 mins. David: I'll try. Hey how long do those things  
last on people? Randy about 6 hours. David: We will be there by then.  
Randy: Yeah. David: Is there anything to eat? Randy: There are some  
crackers in the bag. David: Ok. Randy: You know, this job is easy and you   
get ok pay. David: And as long as you well the Boss isn't to bad.  
Randy: I wonder what we will do next? David: I don't know. Randy: I hope  
it will be as easy as this. David: Me to. Randy: I can see hq in the   
distance. David: Yeah, we will use the regular entrance. David: Look a  
pokemon. Randy: Where? David: There. David: Ohh im I seeing things cause  
thats looks like an Articuno! Randy: But it can't be they live at the   
Seafoam Islands. David: Well what ever it is lets get it. David: But how?  
Randy: With this. David: Wow, a master ball! Where did you get one at?   
Randy: Its a long story. David: Quick before it gets away. Randy: OK,   
Pokeball go! ( the ball flys towards the pokemon and it trys to fight the  
pull of the ball , but gets pulled in. It continues to try to escape but  
it is no use its caught.) David: Yeah good job Randy, this Boss will   
really be happy! Randy: And you spoted it. David: Ash and his friends, plus  
this pokemon will really make the boss happy! Randy: Yeah. David: Well   
there it is hq now lets land this thing. Randy: Yeah im tired, do you think  
we should go to the Boss first? David: Of course. Randy: I thought you   
were sleepy? David: I was, that can wait. Randy: Ok were here. Lets go see   
the boss. Randy: Here i'll carry Ash and you get Misty. David: What about   
the other kid? Randy: I'll drag him along. David: Ok ( They go inside hq  
and see people stairing at them in disbeleif.) Grunt: How... Did you get  
them? Grunt2: And so fast, I thought you just left 7 or 8 hours ago.   
David: We did. Grunt2: Wow, you two are good. Grunt: Yeah. Randy: Yeah we   
are. David: Giovonni's Office. Elevator Computer: Enter code.   
Randy: Boss is cool. Elevator Computer: Thank You. Randy: You know the Boss  
will be really happy to see us. David: Yeah. And we will get paid already.  
Randy: Ok were almost to Sandra's office. David: Ok were here. Shall we go  
in? David: Lets shall. Sandra: May I... Uhhhh. Randy: What? Sandra: Ahh  
well nothing go on though by all means. David: Im glad we're here cause these  
kids are heavy. David: Lets go on it. Randy: Right. ( They open the door  
and they see Giovonni looking out a window. Giovonni: Sandra is that you?  
David: No its us. Giovonni: What why are you here I gave you a mission.  
David: Yeah, and we have completed it. ( Giovonni turns his care towards   
Randy and David.) Giovonni:..... Randy: Whats wrong Boss? Giovonni:.....  
David: Are you ok Boss? Giovonni: Yes David im fine I did'nt expect you   
back so soon. Randy: Ohh. Giovonni: And you got Ash and hid friends.  
finaly some people with brains. David: Thank you Boss. Randy: Thanks Boss.  
Giovonni: How did you did do it? David: Well we found their campsite and  
landed. I guess they were eating or something, cause we saw them by the   
fire. And well we just waited for them to go to sleep. Randy: Then we fired  
a tranquilizer at one of their friends. After that we did the same with Ash  
and his friend. Giovonni: Excellent. David: And thats not all we got for  
you. Giovonni: What? David: Randy you can tell him what we caught.   
Giovonni: A pokemon? Randy: Yep, right here. Giovonni: A master ball, I hope  
that you made good use of it. Randy: Ohh we did Boss. Giovonni: What is in  
there? Well take a look for your self. Randy: Pokeball open! Giovonni:....  
David: Well Boss do you like it? Giovonni: An Articuno. Where did you find  
it? Randy: Well David seen it in the say about 1 mile from here.   
Giovonni: Wow, Excellent, Excellent work. You two get as Bonus, Plus a   
promotion +2 ranks. Randy: Wow, thanks Boss. David: Yeah. Giovonni: Ok   
here is your pay. Danger Pay $300 Rank Pay $100 Member Pay $125 Mission  
Pay $2000 Promotion Pay $1000 Rare Pokemon Pay $2000. Randy: Thank you boss.  
Giovonni: Your Welcome Lt. Executive Randy. Randy: Ohh thats our new rank?  
Giovonni: Yeah, This Pokemon was an excellent find. You do deserve the   
promotion. David: Thank you Boss. How is that Pikachu doing? Not causing  
trouble. Giovonni: Pikachu is very well under control. Now you may go.  
I'll inform you when your next mission is. David: Ok. Randy: Ok Boss.  
  
  
End Chapter 13  
  
  
Chapter 14: The beginning of Pain  
note: Chapter 14 starts when Randy and David are at their rooms in hq.  
Time: 2:50AM  
  
Team Rocket ( Randy and David ):  
  
Randy: Im tired. David: Im going to bed. Randy: Ok. Im going to see whats on  
tv. David: Ok nite. Randy: Nite. Randy: I wonder whats on? Tv: Now you can  
cook all your vegetables and meat in minutes. With the Super Co...  
Randy: Boring. Tv: Here are the winning numbers for the Pokeball Grand Prize!  
7, 18, 31, 78, 23, 2 and the Pokeball 3. Randy: I think i'll go to sleep.  
  
  
Giovonni:  
note: Takes place in Giovonni's Lab.  
  
Giovonni: I wonder how Ash and friends are doing in their cell? They will be   
wakeing up soon. Pikachu you are mine, Ash and his friends won't take you   
from me. ( Pikachu is in a rubber coverd cage. ) Yes Pikachu you are mine.  
Pikachu. Pi..ka. I wonder what I should do with you? I have a great idea.  
I'll erase your memory of being with Ash. Then you will serve me.   
Giovonni: But not now. Im tired and I need my sleep. Good nite my Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pika.  
  
Ash and Co.:  
note: Ash, Misty, and Brock are in Giovonni's Dungeon. Time: 4:20AM  
  
Misty: What? Huh? Were am I. Grunt: Your are in the Boss's dungeon.  
Misty: Ohh My. Misty: Let us go! Grunt: I don't think the Boss would like  
that to much. Misty: Well you can tell your boss I want out of here.   
Grunt: Be quiet. Misty: Ash are you awake? Ash: What? Where im I?   
Misty: We're prisoner in Giovonni's dungeon. Ash: What? How? Misty: I think  
someone shot something at me, but thats all I remember. Ash: We got to get   
out of here. Ash: Wait Pikachu is here, we can rescue him. Misty: But who   
will rescue us? Ash: Good qustion Misty. Brock: Ash? Ash: Brock your awake.  
Brock: Yeah, were are we? Misty: Prisoner in Giovonni's dungeon.  
Brock: How did we get here? Misty: Some one brung us here. Brock: I went  
to sleep and woke up here. Ash: So did I. Misty: I was awake, I saw   
someone, But I don't know who. Brock: What would Giovonni want with us?  
Ash: I have no idea. Misty: I guess we will have to wait and see.  
Ash: Guess so. Misty: I wonder what time it is? Computer: 4:32AM. Misty: Wow  
Brock: Its been about 6 hours. Ash: Yeah Brock. Any Ideas on how to get out  
of here? Brock: I have no idea. Misty: I don't know Ash. Brock: I wonder  
where Pikachu is? Misty: Probley with Giovonni or something. Ash: I got to  
get out of here. Brock: But how? Ash: I don't know yet. Misty: I hope  
Pikachu is ok. Ash: So do I Misty, I'll kill Giovonni if he hurts him.  
Brock: That might be a hard to do if we're in here. Ash: Your right. And  
Im geting hungry. Misty: Me to Ash. Brock: I wonder if they will feed us?  
Ash: I hope so. Anything! Im hungry. Brock: Im starting to get hungry to.  
Misty: Well don't count on it. Ash: Yeah. I want out of here! Grunt: Be  
quiet kid. Ash: No. Grunt: You better. Misty: Maybe you should. Brock: You  
don't want to risk it. Ash: Well ok. Grunt: Thats better. Ash: I want to   
see Giovonni. Misty: Ash, becare full your wishs might come true.  
Brock: Yeah your right.  
  
  
Giovonni:   
note: Takes place 1 hour later. In Giovonni's office.  
  
Giovonni: Sandra. Sandra: Yes Boss. Giovonni: You my have the day off.  
Sandra: Thank you Boss. Giovonni: Yes. Now you may go. Sandra: Yes   
  
Team Rocket ( Jessie and James ):   
note: This takes place at Jessie and James Apartment. Time:5:45AM  
  
( Phone Rings ) Jessie:..... James: What? The phone. James: Hello.   
Giovonni: James, Jessie, Meowth get to head quarters. I have to talk to   
you about your mission. James: Ok Boss we will be there soon.   
Giovonni: Ok get here. James: Yes Boss. Giovonni: Giovonni out.   
James: Get up, Jessie. Jessie: James im trying to sleep. James: The Boss  
wants to see us. Jessie: Ohh ok i'll get dressed. James: Ok. Where is   
Mewoth? Jessie: Look in the yarn basket. James: Jessie he's in the yarn   
basket. Jessie: Is he asleep? James: Yeah Jessie. Jessie: Wake him up.  
James: Mewoth, get up. Mewoth: What? Jessie: Get up, the Boss wants us.  
Mewoth: Ok guys lets go. Jessie: Ok. James: Jessie, your driving. But  
please don't try and kill us. Jessie: Shut up. Mewoth: Please don't   
start it. Jessie: Im not. Mewoth: Ok.  
  
Ash and Co.:  
note: Takes place at Team Rocket hq. In Ash and Co.'s cell. Time: 6:25AM  
  
Ash: Ok i've had it im hungry and I want out of here! Misty: Stay calm Ash.  
Brock: We can't do anything about it right now. Ash where is Giovonni?   
Giovonni: Im right here. Ash: Let me go. And give me back Pikachu.  
Giovonni: I don't think so. Misty: You let us go now! Giovonni: Silence!  
Ash: Where is Pikachu? Giovonni: He is safe with me. Ash: You better not   
hurt him. Giovonni: Im not going to hurt him, i'll be doing him a favor.  
Misty: What do you mean? Giovonni: That is not of your concern. Ash: Yes  
it is. Giovonni: Here take you bread and water thats all you will get from  
me. Ash: I'll.. Giovonni: You'll do what? Misty: Ash there is nothing we  
can do in here. Giovonni: Bye you brats I have better things to atend to.  
Ash: Come back here! Giovonni: Good Bye. Giovonni: Have Lt. Shawn guard them.  
Grunt: Yes Boss. Grunt: Sir the Boss wants you to guard the brats.  
Shawn: If the Boss wants me to he will ask me himself. Grunt: But Sir.  
Shawn: If the Boss wants me to do something he wil tell me, end of   
discussion. Grunt: But.. Shawn: You guard them I have more importent things  
to do. Grunt: Ok. Ash: Let us go! Grunt: I'll let you go.. In your dreams!  
Ash: No!!! you Bastard! Grunt: Ha ha.....   
  
  
End Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
